¿¿Sera una Señal?
by Guishe
Summary: Ginny esta algo confundida... no distingue la realidad con la fantasia..ustedes veran el porque..jja..espero que les guste..es un On Shot!


**hola bueno..sin mas que decir...disfruten de la lectura**

**espero que les guste!!!**

**Guishe**

**

* * *

**

¿¿SERÁ UNA SEÑAL??

* * *

Nos habíamos reunido todos, estábamos expectantes de lo que nos pudieran decir, del motivo por el cual estábamos aquí. Sabía muy bien que estábamos tratando que Umbrige no se apoderara de las clases y sobre todo que aprendiéramos definitivamente a defendernos.  
De repente se levanta Harry como tomando valor y dice:  
- Luchar en la vida real no tiene comparación con lo que vemos en el colegio, aquí si te equivocas puedes volver a practicar hasta que te salga, pero en la vida real si te equivocas te puede costar la vida … Como asi también el hecho de luchar para defender tu vida, o el simple hecho de ver morir a tu amigo, es algo que no se compara, aquí la seguridad nos resguarda, pero en la vida real todo es diferente … - en ese momento Hermione lo interrumpió  
- No podemos permitir que no nos enseñen a defendernos, el día de mañana y la lucha contra el mal se acerca, debemos estar preparados y quien mejor para que nos explique y enseñe alguien que lucho con el mismísimo Voldemort?  
Yo alce la vista, era cierto quien mas que él, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de retos, de inmediato di mi palabra - Si Harry, tu eres el mejor - le dije dándole aliento, él me miro y me sonrió y yo me puse mas colorada que mi cabello, lo sentía, mis mejillas me ardían.  
Pero algo extraño sucedió, algo a mi lado me cautivo, la vi, y me asuste, la verdad… era Luna Lovegood, una extraña muchacha que usaba prendas inhabituales, pero no fue eso que me asusto, no ella en si, sino la extraña gorra que llevaba, parecía ser la cabeza de un león, si, la había visto antes, en los partidos de Quidich, pero desde lejos no se podía ver lo grande que era. Me acerque a ella y le hable.  
- Hola Luna  
- Hola Ginny - me dijo mirándome con esa mirada ensoñadora que tenia.  
- ¿Porque lo traes? - le pregunte mirando al sombrero.  
- es para alentar a Harry - me dijo, yo no pude aguantar y me reí, realmente esto le levantaría el animo.  
- ¿tu crees? - le dije intentando no reírme.  
- Si mira. - y haciendo un pequeño movimiento de varita la cabeza de león comenzó a rugir diciendo - VAMOS HARRY TU PUEDES… ERES EL MEJOR MAGO… NO LO DUDES… TU PUEDES!!!… - en ese instante todo el mundo se dio vuelta, y al verle la cara de Harry no pude contener mas mi riza y caí al suelo dando carcajadas.  
-Luna eres grandiosa - le dije casi sin poder respirar.  
- ¿tu crees?? - me dijo acercándose a mi, con lo cual pude observar que era una chica hermosa, realmente encantadora. Por algún motivo me sentí atraída, pero no podía ser, no yo estoy enamorada de Harry, todo el mundo lo sabe … mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos, pero deje que pasaran, ya que solo fue un pensamiento, cualquiera podía pensar que una amiga es hermosa y que tiene hermoso cabello y que sus ojos nos invitan a conocer un mundo in imaginado, que su compañía se nos hace necesaria porque con ella todo es diferente, ella lo hace especial, tiene una magia única, una magia que me cautiva … BASTA GINNY!!! .. Merlín que estoy pensando, no, no puede ser posible, estoy hablando de Luna como si fuera… Merlín mejor cayó. Me levante del piso, todo había sido tan rápido, mis pensamientos tan profundos y lo peor de todo es que no la había dejado de mirar.  
Apenas me puse de pie, me dirigí a firmar el pergamino para formar parte de ED y sin ni siquiera mirarla me fui, salí corriendo del lugar. Pero inevitablemente me la volvería a encontrar.

Harry ya nos había marcado el día y la hora de nuestra primera reunión.  
Llegue temprano, solo había en la sala dos alumnos y Harry. Me acerque a él.  
- Hola Harry… ¿Nervioso? - le dije.  
- Si la verdad esto de ser profesor, No se… - me dijo dudando de su capacidad.  
- Vamos Harry ambos sabemos que lo harás bien y si no pídele a Luna el gorro Alentador - le dije riéndome recordado aquella escena… ¡Otra vez! Me dije a mi misma¿Por que siempre la tengo que nombrar¿Por que estoy pensando en ella aun inconscientemente?  
- Jaja tienes Razón, Luna y sus ocurrencias - Oí que Harry me decía. Le sonreí y me marche de ahí, aun mas confundida por mis pensamientos… porque estoy todo el día pensando en ella, es como si no pudiera evitarlo, recuerdo su carita que denota inocencia y tranquilidad, cada vez que estoy a su lado una tranquilidad y alegría me invade, como si no pudiera evitarlo, es como si estuviera en presencia de un Ángel… ¡Merlín! Basta Ginny contrólate. Esta situación me estaba poniendo histérica. Me fui hasta un rincón de la sala y me senté en la esquina y desde allí la vi entrar … nuestras miradas se cruzaron , mi corazón se acelero y mi alma se inmovilizo, no lo pode entender como con tan sola una mirada podía perder el control de mi misma de esa manera, sentía que me ruborizaba y un leve temblequeo se apodero de cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, me hacia sentir impotente, como una niña por primera vez enamorada … pero eso no era cierto, no estaba enamorada, no de Luna, no era posible … yo amaba a Harry, él lo era todo para mi y Luna era tan solo mi mejor amiga, con la cual pasaba ratos inolvidables, nos reíamos de todo y ella con sus ocurrencias me hacia vivir en un mundo de fantasías … deje de pensar, esto me atormentaba. Me quede sentada esperando a que todo esto pasara... Pero para empeorar las cosas aun vi como Luna venia hacia mi.  
- Me muero - dije por lo bajo intentando escapar de esa rubia que en todos mis pensamientos inundaba con su presencia. No lo podría aguantar.  
-Hola Ginny - me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme sonriendo como una imbésil… ella me ponía de esa forma, no podía coordinar ni una palabra, todo en ella me encandilaba.  
Apreste mas atención a lo que estaba frente a mi y me di cuenta que venia con el Quisquilloso en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que labios, tan tiernos, dulces, apetecibles  
- H, Hoola, Lu Luna - dije casi sin poder pronunciar palabra.- ¿Que lees?  
- Ah! El Quisquilloso, hay una nueva noticia Ginny que acabo de leer- dijo muy emocionada-han visto a los Billywig - me dijo dando pequeños saltitos y sentándose a mi lado.  
- ¿y que son esos? - le pregunte anonadada, la verdad que no entendía que eran, y mas aun teniéndola tan cerca, mi corazón aceleraba.  
- Es un insecto nativo de Australia. Mide alrededor de un metro y veinticinco centímetros de largo y es de un azul zafiro muy llamativo, aunque, gracias a su velocidad, rara vez es detectado por los muggles o incluso por los magos, hasta que los pican. - me dijo emocionadísima, me encantaba verla asi, su sonrisa era mas amplia y el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, me encantaba admirarla de esa manera. - ¿sabes? Me gustaría atrapar a uno y hacer que me picara… -dijo esta soñadoramente  
- ¿Que te pique? - le dije extrañada - ¿que te hace cuando te pica?  
- Quienes sufren la picadura de un Billywig experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación.- me dijo sonriéndome y posando una mano en la mía.  
- Que¡que ocurrencia Luna! - le dije sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.  
- Es cierto - me dijo abriendo mas sus ojos y dándome un beso en la mejilla o mejor dicho casi en la comisura de mis labios, "Merlín estoy temblando entera"  
La mire a los ojos y lentamente me fui acercando a ella, no lo podía evitar, alce una de mis manos y comencé a acariciar su tersa piel de su cara, me encantaba tan suave, ella no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme y sentí como lentamente se levantaba y me daba su mano para que la siguiera, en ese momento no quería pensar, quería ir con ella y la seguí.  
Entramos a un cuarto, jamás había estado en el pero no era momento de ponerme a apreciarlo, no podía dejar de mirarla, de admirarla. Ella poso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me miro apaciblemente, me ruboricé, coloque mis manos en su cintura, no quería despegarme de ella y lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios.  
La bese tiernamente, sus labios tan dulces ahora podía saborear, con cada caricia que me daba comencé a temblar, pase una mano por su espalda, su piel me cautivaba para seguir, quería recorrerla entera, no perderme detalle de ella. Sentí como introducía su lengua en mi boca, le cedí el paso y comencé a saborearla, me extasiaban sus besos, me llevaba a un mundo de Lujuria, no me explicaba porque sentía lo que sentía, pero no quería pensar tan simplemente disfrutar de lo que en ese momento Luna me estaba dando.  
Luna me besaba en la boca un segundo y luego seguía con sus besos descendiendo por mi cuello. Yo le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad de un huracán, como si de eso dependiera mi vida.  
Luego los besos se convirtieron un poco más apasionados, y comenzamos a recorrernos cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos. Sin dejar de disfrutarnos con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada rose que nos brindábamos. Sentía que quería satisfacer mis deseos de manera intensa y veloz, no quería perderme nada, quería que el tiempo se detuviese y asi poder experimentar con ella lo que mis deseos querían.

De pronto desperté, todo había sido un sueño, recordé que Luna estaba hace mas de un mes con Ron, ella lo amaba y yo no entendía porque había tenido ese extraño sueño, me levante aun sintiendo sus calidos besos por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía extraña. Me dirigí a la reunión que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían organizado para buscar a un profesor que verdaderamente nos enseñara clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
Me senté cerca de ellos y allí la vi y me quede muda, sorprendida estaba allí parada con el sombrero en forma de león, sonriéndome, en ese momento vi como Harry se levantaba como tomando coraje y comenzó a hablar diciendo.  
- Luchar en la vida real no tiene comparación con lo que vemos en el colegio, aquí si te equivocas puedes volver a practicar hasta que te salga, pero en la vida real si te equivocas te puede costar la vida…  
Me quede helada, esto ya lo había vivido, esto es lo que acababa de soñar y me pregunte… ¿esto será una señal? Y me quede con mis pensamientos dando vueltas por mi mente y esa pregunta en mi corazón intentando descifrar.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
